I will never share You
by Saskya-Amant
Summary: Woken by a terribly vivid dream of her 2 bestfriends dying, Hermione cant take it anymore, she needs them in her life and Draco knows his just not enough. He knows he neva truly had her love like those 2 boys, but he would never share her with anyone else


She awoke in a deathly sweat gasping for breath.

The dream had been so real, so vivid, so familiar. She closed her eyes trying to forget the image of those dead emerald eyes.

Bunching her hands into fists, she felt the sheets beneath her fingers, they were soft Egyptian silk, of a dark green. Her hands swayed over the sea of ripples and brushed across delicate fingers.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head.

The moon was creeping through the closed curtains, dancing on top of a pale body. Here eyes travelled up muscular legs, across a slender chest and rested on silver-blonde hair, that draped over closed eyes.

Reaching over she pushed the soft strands aside, to reveal an angelic face of defined cheek bones, a chiseled jaw and prefect lips.

Her hand gently stroked the side of her beau's face, relishing in its softness, her fingers yearned to trace those prefect lips.

Sighing she pulled herself from under the covers revealing her naked body.

Her eyes adjusting to the moonlight, she glanced around soaking in her surroundings of mahogany furniture; drawers, chairs, a desk and a Romanian rug she could feel underneath her toes, and a door on the other side of the room.

Walking passed the cluttered desk of parchment and quills, her eyes wondered to the only personal belonging in the room; a silver frame holding a moving picture of a couple sitting under a willow tree, snow falling softly around them. The girl had her tongue out trying to catch snowflakes, but was distracted by the boys pale fingers caressed the side of her face.

She glanced to the corner of the frame were golden words were written, becoming aware of the prickling sensation behind he eyes, she turned away and quietly opened the door.

Stepping into the bathroom, chocolate brown eyes saw their reflection of long brown curls draping down her form, hiding her breasts from view. The moonlight shone off the white tiles making her face appear gaunt and hollow; a celestial beauty.

There was not a sound in the bathroom, but the 'click' of the show door opening.

Resting her forearm against the tiles for support, she pushed her hair over her should, exposing the nape of her neck to the cold water that slid down the curve of her back. She shivered when droplets trickled down her inner thigh.

The blade was in her hand, and then on the floor.

She watched as her blood dripped down her arm.

Memories of a once happy life washed over her; two boys smiling at her, she smiled back, she ached to hug them, to tell them she loved them, that she was sorry. She closed her eyes and saw their lifeless bodies; limp and cold. She wished to be near them, to be lying there with them on the ground.

Just when she was about to collapse, warm arms entangled themselves around her icy frame. Her body crumbled to their touch, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up when hands started tenderly stroking their way down her stomach to her hips, were they pushed her against a fervent body.

When she pulled away, she was thrusted up against the wall, were eager hands began tracing the path of the cold droplets inside her thigh.

She spun around to gaze at the angelic face, his hands brushed the side of her face, while stormy grey eyes looking into her full of understanding. Then those 'prefect' lips leaned down and kissed her bleeding wrists.

Her hands reached up and grasped a handful of hair, pulling him down she engulfed him in a passionate kiss. Her tongue battling his for power and dominance.

His hands gripped her, and lifted her up to met him, she willingly wrapped her legs around him.

Blood and water running down their bodies, they swayed together. Consumed by want and need, for reasons the unknown to the other.

At the point of ecstasy, her eyes fluttered open and saw those stormy eyes staring at her through heavy lids.

She watched as water rolled down his face like tears, his lips moved and husky words slipped out. 'I will never share you...not even in death.'

Arching into him she whispered 'I know.'

By the moonlight, they came together, his body weak he allowed it to fall to the fall, where he held her tight for the last time.

The cold water falling down her face, she weeped as she remember'd those golden words he had written only months before;

'_Silver-grey eyes meeting Chocolate brown,  
Silver-blonde haired boy with his usual frown,  
The girl's sweet lips curved into a smile,  
The boy's frown disappearing for just a while,  
Chocolate eyes showing love you can't miss,  
Silver-blonde boy leaning down for a kiss'_

_I will never share you.  
D._


End file.
